David Winn
David Winn (1966 - ) TV Deaths * Happy Tree Friends: One Foot in the Grave: The Wrong Side of the Tracks (2006) [Lumpy]: Filed down by friction trying to stop a roller coaster car. (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: One Foot in the Grave: From Hero to Eternity (2006) [Lumpy]: Half of body rocketed into space by an explosion caused by another character played by David Winn. (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: Lesser of Two Evils: Ipso Fatso (2006) '[''Lumpy]: Crushed between wall and wheelchair. (Played for comedic effect.) * ''Happy Tree Friends: Lesser of Two Evils: Don't Yank My Chain (2006) '[Lumpy]: Head crushed by weight. (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: The Third Degree: Doggone It (2006) [Lumpy]: Eaten alive by dogs. (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: The Third Degree: Concrete Solution (2006) '[''Lumpy]: Crushed by block of concrete. (Played for comedic effect.) * ''Happy Tree Friends: The Third Degree: Sea What I Found (2006) '[Lumpy]: Drowns after having limbs cut off by an air tube. (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: Four on the Floor: Wishy Washy (2006) '[''Lumpy]: Crushed and burned by water heater. (Played for comedic effect.) * ''Happy Tree Friends: Four on the Floor: Wishy Washy (2006) '[Lumpy]: Killed in final explosion (off-screen). (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: Marooned Five: Every Litter Bit Hurts (2006) '[''Lumpy]: Torn in half by sharp tree stump. (Played for comedic effect.) * ''Happy Tree Friends: Marooned Five: Take a Hike (2006) '[Lumpy]: Mauled by bear. (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: Deep Six: Dunce Upon a Time (2006) '[''Lumpy]: Impaled by falling castle structure. (Played for comedic effect.) * ''Happy Tree Friends: Deep Six: Gems the Breaks (2006) '[Splendid]: Blown up by vomit build up. (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: Seventh Heaven: A Hole Lotta Love (2006) '[''Lumpy]: Shredded by drill. (Played for comedic effect.) * ''Happy Tree Friends: Seventh Heaven: Mime to Five (2006) '[Lumpy]: Eaten by ducks. (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: Behind the Eight Ball: Blast from the Past (2006) '[''Lumpy]: Impaled by Warren Graff. Impaled by seesaw handle. (Deaths occur in different timelines.) (Played for comedic effect.) * ''Happy Tree Friends: Nine Lives: Idol Curiosity (2006) '[Lumpy]: Head impaled by telescope. Death caused by idol curse. (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: Nine Lives: Home Is Where the Hurt Is (2006) '[''Lumpy]: Crushed by wall bed. (Played for comedic effect.) * ''Happy Tree Friends: Ten Speed: Wipe Out! (2006) '[Lumpy]: Carved into a surfboard. (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: Ten Speed: Letter Late Than Never (2006) '[''Lumpy]: Eaten by tortoise. (Played for comedic effect.) * ''Happy Tree Friends: Eleventh Hour: Wingin' It (2006) '[Lumpy]: Crushed by falling filing cabinet. (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: Twelfth Night: I've Got You Under My Skin (2006) '[''Lumpy]: Killed when tiny machine enlarges inside of nose. (Played for comedic effect.) * ''Happy Tree Friends: Twelfth Night: In a Jam (2006) '[Lumpy]: Body blown up by Kenn Navarro's amplified guitar strum. (Played for comedic effect.) Web Series Deaths * Happy Tree Friends: From A to Zoo (2005) [Lumpy]: Dies in bus crash (off-screen). (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: We're Scrooged! (2007) [Lumpy]: Head crushed by falling piggy bank. (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: Just Desert (2007) [Lumpy]: Instantly skinned by tornado. (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: All Flocked Up (2009) [Lumpy]: Splattered on the ground after falling from tree branch. (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: The Chokes on You (2012) [Lumpy]: Torn apart by conveyor belt. (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: Brake the Cycle (2012) [Lumpy]: Burned to death. (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: Breaking Wind (2012) [Lumpy]: Crushed by microphone cord. (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: All In Vein (2012) [Lumpy]: Killed by exposure to sunlight. (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: No Time Like the Present (2012) [Lumpy]: Head sliced by ceiling fan. (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: Pet Peeve (2013) [Lumpy]: Shredded to death by bird flock (off-screen). (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: A Vicious Cycle (2013) [Lumpy]: Face smashed by haunted tricycle. (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: Spare Tire (2014) [Lumpy]: Blown up by flaming gas station. (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: In Over Your Hedge (2016) [Lumpy]: Decapitated by Aubrey Ankrum. (Played for comedic effect.) Category:Actors Category:Voice Actors Category:American actors and actresses Category:1966 Births Category:Not Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by ejection into space Category:Death scenes by head crushing Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Death scenes by mauling Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by accidental impalement Category:Death scenes by falling object Category:Death scenes by bodily explosion Category:Death scenes by drill Category:Death scenes by devouring Category:Death scenes by curse Category:Performers with over 20 deaths Category:Death scenes by natural disaster Category:Death scenes by skinning Category:Death scenes by electronic device Category:Death scenes by sunlight Category:Death scenes by ghost Category:Performers with over 30 deaths